1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to hangers, and more particularly, relates to a multi-purpose hanger for clothing or other items which may be hung on various columns and rows of hooks or orifices, which may be positioned for viewing, displaying or storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Hangers have been known for many years in the prior art. Many prior art hangers have the traditional triangular shape with a hook extending from a top end thereof. These prior art hangers are generally made of metal, wood or plastic material, etc. Many of these prior art hangers also include components that allow for pants to be hung from the bottom slat of the hanger. This allows for a suit coat and pants to be hung on one hanger. However, many of these prior art hangers are not capable of being used to hang or store scarves ties, or other fashion accessories to create clear viewing display and storage for such fashion accessories in a closet.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved multi-purpose hanger. There also is a need in the art for a multi-purpose hanger for clothing or other items, which may be hung on various columns and rows of hooks, which may be positioned for viewing, display and/or storage of fashion accessories, such as scarves, ties, socks, etc. There also is a need in the art for a multi-purpose hanger that allows various items to be displayed in a combination of different hooks and shapes which may be staggered, layered, or interwoven to allow for easy storage, viewing and usage of the clothing, fashion accessories and other items. There is also a need in the art for a multi-purpose hanger that has excellent access, minimum storage and space requirements to allow for multiple pieces of clothing, fashion accessories and/or other items to hang within a closet. There also is a need in the art for a multi-purpose hanger that has an outer finish that will not damage or harm by either catching, snagging, or otherwise interacting with the items arranged thereon. There also is a need in the art for a multi-purpose hanger that provides an aesthetically and pleasing and non-staining smooth finish that allows for easy insertion and removal of items thereon without disturbing adjacent items thereto.